Starved
by djsrocks
Summary: Stan is starving himself, to be perfect for Kyle - for everyone. Who's going to notice what he's doing to himself? Will anyone notice? Will anyone help him?


**Starved**

_**A.N. This is not my story idea, though the story itself is mine. JustCantWinWithMe asked me to write this for her, since I know more in this area.**_

**Chapter One:**

Stan was over at his best friend Kyle's house, hanging out after his most recent break up with Wendy. He was laughing at something Kyle has just screamed at the TV. They were playing one of the new video games that were out, Modern Warfare 3. Stan was still warding off the zombies, but they were becoming too much and Kyle had just died. The screen went black as Ike pulled the cord connecting the Xbox to the TV.

"What the fuck, Ike?" Kyle asked with anger in his voice.

"Yeah, dude! What the fuck?" Stan asked with less anger in his voice, seeing as Ike wasn't his brother, though he was like it. He just didn't feel right yelling at Ike the way Kyle did.

"Dad said you guys had to let me have the TV an hour ago. Let me watch my TV now," Ike stated. Kyle huffed but grabbed Stan's hand and pulled him upstairs into his room.

"Kyle, you didn't have to be so mean!" Stan muttered as he sat down on Kyle's bed.

"It's not like you didn't do the same to Shelly," Kyle stated.

"That's different. She actually beat me. Ike just wants the TV every once in a while."

"Yeah, whatever." Kyle sat down next to Stan and sighed.

"You know I'm right, you should just stop being so mean to him. One day you might actually need his help with something, and he won't want to help you."

"Sure, like I'd need his help with anything. That boy –"

"Knows more than you do. Don't you remember how close you guys used to be?"

"Well, yeah, and we're still that close. No one fucks with him except for me."

"You sound like Shelly."

Kyle scrunched his nose and made a gagging face.

"It's true, dude. Now, go and apologize to him," Stan said as he stared directly into Kyle's green eyes. Kyle sighed and reluctantly got up and went downstairs to apologize to his brother.

Stan rolled his eyes at Kyle's stubbornness, but he knew he could never actually get mad at him. He cared about his opinion more than anything else. Like when Wendy broke up with him this past week, he'd stayed with Kyle, because Kyle could always convince him that Wendy was just an indecisive bitch.

But he kept something from Kyle - why she broke up with him. And those words were still eating at him, and he really wanted to tell Kyle, but he feared how Kyle would react.

"_Oh, Stan, you've really let yourself go. You're going to turn into Cartman!"_

He would have to tell Kyle. Those words were really the only thing he'd been able to think of for these past six days. He knew to get over it completely he'd have to get Kyle's view on it.

So when he heard Kyle coming up the stairs he took a deep breath and decided he'd have to tell him now. He bit his lip and waited for Kyle to come in.

"Ike said it was okay and tha – hey dude, what's wrong with you?" Kyle cocked his head and looked at Stan. Stan silently laughed at the fact that Kyle could always sense when he was in a bad mood. "Are you still thinking about your break up with Wendy?"

"Yeah, and I decided I'm gonna tell you the real reason we broke up…"

"You lied to me?"

"Well, I didn't really want to say why…"

"Just tell me, you little shit."

"She said I was letting myself go, and that I was gonna turn into Cartman…" Stan bit his lip harder and started at Kyle, waiting for his response.

"Well, you have gotten a little bigger, but you aren't gonna turn into that fatass. There's no way."

Stan's heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach and he died a little inside. He was getting bigger. Even Kyle thought so. "Oh… okay…"

"Dude, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad," Kyle said with a little worry drenching his words.

"You didn't. I'm fine," Stan put on a fake smile. "Let's just do something, okay?"

"Sure!" Kyle said.

Stan didn't know what was going on with him, but it was then that he heard a small voice in his head saying, "I can make you perfect in his eyes." But he decided that he was going to listen to this little voice, because anything that could make him look perfect in his best friend's eyes, he would do.

_**A.N. Fuck it, this was gonna be longer, but… MEH. It's probably not that good, but I hope the next chapter will be better… I really had no idea how to set up Kyle telling Stan he was getting bigger, so this is how I did it. It's rushed and shit, but… whatever. And yes, this is a Style romance story, but it's a very angsty one.**_

_**Enjoy~**_


End file.
